Correction of ocular vision by nonsurgical means involves measuring refractive error using gradations in steps of ¼ or 0.25 diopter. Such gradations do not account for accuracy levels now available with a digital apparatus. Thus, there remains a need to provide gradations that are better than 0.25 diopter. However, such higher level gradations, when provided on the surface of an ophthalmic lens, one used for correction of ocular vision, are not readily apparent to many individuals, particularly those with reduced sensitivity to higher level gradations. In these individuals with reduced sensitivity or even an inability to perceive higher level gradations, a correction of higher resolution (a resolution that is less than 0.25 diopter) may not be appreciated or even perceived. On the other hand, other, more sensitive and/or discerning wearers may perceive and/or appreciate corrections, and hence lenses with resolutions that are less than 0.25 diopter. There remains a need to identify such individualized wearers having a higher sensitivity, those that are more discerning, capable of benefiting from a higher degree of lens precision than is currently being provided by traditional methods of evaluating an individual wearer, and as currently being provided by traditional methods of manufacturing and dispensing a corrective lens for the wearer.
Described herein are systems and methods that address one or more of the above identified issues, in order to provide corrective three-dimensional ophthalmic lenses for one or more particular individualized wearers.